


Firsts

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Time, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: In the Serial Killer universe. William looks back on some of his firsts. A very sweet litlle drapple. As always, LadyMeraud and I thank you for reading, commenting, and every kudo😀😀😀
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, William Fraser and Jane Cambell
Kudos: 9





	Firsts

William Fraser, age 21 is getting ready to get married. He is in his da's study, looking back over his journals. At the precipice of this huge step into adulthood, he looks back on some first in his life, through the eyes of his father.

He is the first son. He has two older sister's, Faith and Brianna. His birth broke his father's year of silence. He doesn't know the cause of the muteness. His da didn’t write about it, only documented it in a few blank pages.

When he was three and awoke by a nightmare, he slipped into his parent’s room and saw another first, his parents embracing in bed. His da held his mam like a spoon. The relief he felt when he was welcomed into their embrace! His da's arms long enough to hold them both.

A year later, he was the first to hear his mam was having another baby. He found her, bent over with sickness. “Dinna fret my lad,” She had said. “Tis just another bairn on the way.” 

His da, who had been away fighting the Redcoats, soon arrived. When he did, Willie, for the first time, saw how a woman should be treated like by a man. His da's care of his mam is complete. He rubbed her feet, wouldn’t let her do any chores, made sure she was fed properly.

At thirteen, and a man in the eyes of his da, he is let into a room he never knew existed. As his Mam, pregnant again, kept watch, his da led him in. The things he saw! Swords, guns, and kilts. So many kilts!   
“Tis time to show ye how a man wears a kilt.” His da had said. He does. He shows him how to plaid it, how to roll it on. He shows him how the tartan, boots, and sporeen are placed. The broach and sword. His mam cries when she sees them.

“The men of my house. Ye both are sae handsome. Ah, my son, ye are truly a man. My husband, I recall that kilt from are wedding day.” He kisses the tip of her nose. William wells with pride. His mam and da see him as a man.

This leads to other first. His first time riding with his da to see to their tenants. The first bonfire celebration he is able to stay up for. His first taste of whisky.

Then, at one of the bonfires, he sees her. Jane Campbell. Daughter of the Laird. Not that they can use that term around the English but, the Scots have long memories. No matter what the English say, the clan and family heads are still Lairds. Oh she is bonny. He knows she is the one. 

He knows the next step. After a few more bonfires, with deep discussions with Jane away from the others, he knows he has to talk with his da. He must ask his permission to court her. This makes him nervous as the Frasers and Campbell’s are neighbors but not friends. He squares his shoulders and enters his da's study. 

His baby siblings are all there, including the newest, baby Fergus, in his da's arms.

“Father, I've something important to discuss with ye.” His da arches his eyes at his formal tone and calls the maid in to take the children.

“Aye son?”

“I request your permission and blessing to court Mistress Jane Campbell.”

“I am proud of you son, for being a man and asking. You’ve taking nae liberties with the lass?”

“Nae sir. I am yer son. I ken how tae respect the lasses. I've only kissed her hand and that with her permission.”

“Verra good. Do ye love her son?”

“Aye da. I see no one else.”

“I will have a letter sent tae the Campbell’s. I will request Laird Campbell’s presence for dinner.”

“Thank ye da.”

“I will explain it tae yer mam when she returns home.” Willie is surprised. All his life, he had always seen his parents make all major decisions together. His da understood his look. “Some things are just between us men.” He smiles at him. He knows he will be like his parents and talk must things over with his wife. It is an unusual thing, in his time.

Now, he stands ready to be married and take the next big first step. He will go to his marriage bed a virgin, like his parents before him.

The end.


End file.
